Bleach: An Alternative Story
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: The idea came from a dream I had a little while back. Basically, Rukia and Ichigo's roles are switched. Character Flip: Rukia has been able to see spirits, and she meets Ichigo, a shinigami, one day...and her life is never the same again...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A teenage girl strolled down a paved, gray-colored sidewalk, her sneakers tapping down rhythmically. The late afternoon sunlight shone with glittering golden rays, reflecting off the girl's black hair that was fairly short, coming down around her neck in raven shreds. A clumped strand of hair was down, over her forehead, between her eyes…sort of like bangs. Her bright black eyes had a violent tint to them. Her face at the moment held no expression whatsoever, and she made a turn at a certain street. A slight breeze ruffled her gray school uniform's pleated miniskirt gently. This high school student's life was fairly normal…except for the awkward fact that she had the uncanny ability to see ghosts, and communicate with them, too. Her name was Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia seemed to recognize someone, and she slowed down her pace of walking. A slightly faded figure fluctuated all of a sudden, beneath a swaying tree. "Hello, there!" Rukia called out with a soft, gentle smile. She walked to the figure, and kneeled down. The ghost was that of a little, helpless child. "Don't you worry," Rukia soothed. "Everything will be okay. You have to pass on to the 'other side,' don't you? Why won't you go?"

The little girl whispered, "But…but…I don't want to! I want to stay here, where there are pretty flowers and clouds and sunshine…"

Rukia was about to make a reply, when the ground started to shake. It felt sort of like an earthquake, a distant rumbling that was approaching closer and closer. A horrid screech shot through the air, and the ghost quivered with fright. "It…it's come again! For me!" she wailed.

"What?! What's come again?!" Rukia asked hurriedly, standing up and gesturing for the ghost to run. "What is that shaking?!"

The girl didn't reply, and instead, started to cry. "I- I'm scared…it…it looks so scary!"

"Oh, please don't cry!" Rukia said, wishing she could help in some other way other than talking. "Come on, run!" Rukia started to run, with the girl following after her. Then…the monster appeared. It was hideous, with a great black body and a hole in the chest, and a white, freaky-looking mask and large, unnaturally white teeth. The mask was plain white, but it had two green dots at the top (where the forehead would have been), and the body appeared to be somewhat like a bear's; it lumbered onward on all four feet. The ground shook harder this time, and Rukia picked up her pace hastily. She sprinted fast, and made sure that the ghost kept up with her. The monster let out a big, loud roar, obviously of annoyance.

A few people on the street around Rukia started to panic as the ground shook and a strong wind blew. "What's going on?!" some people muttered or yelled. Rukia ignored the commotion, and concentrated on running. The ghost was beside her, still weeping softly with glittering tears dripping down. The monster was close behind them, and Rukia worried that they couldn't outrun it.

Rukia's breath heaved, as she felt her body start to get tired. The ghost girl stopped running as Rukia stopped, and questioned softly, "Are you all right?"

"Keep running!" Rukia screamed, pushing the ghost away. Then, Rukia turned around, facing the monster. "Why are you after the ghosts? I remember seeing others like you before… and you always eat innocent souls. Why? Why?" The scary creature was quickly approaching Rukia, and the ground vibrated stronger than ever with each of the monster's steps. Rukia held her breath, and closed her eyes, determined not to show fear to the hideous beast in front of her Then, as her eyelids flickered open, she gasped with utter shock.

A boy who appeared to be fifteen or sixteen seemed to emerge out of nowhere, brandishing a massive sword-like weapon that was as tall as he was. He had fiery orange hair and brown eyes. He was clad in a black traditional Japanese outfit, and he darted toward the monster, and then brought his sword down quickly with a lot of strength. His eyes had a determined, tough look to them. The boy stabbed the monster in the chest, and then leaped up, slicing the mask in half. The beast disappeared into thin air, dissipating into nothingness, into a void.

Rukia watched, in shock. She could tell that this mysterious person was not an ordinary human. He was probably a spirit…a ghost perhaps? She did not know.

Rukia turned her head, looking for the little ghost. The ghost was gone, probably still running away from the terrifying monster. Rukia took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She started to holler, "Hey, you!" Her yell was directed at the orange-haired guy.

He slowly turned to face her, and a look of surprise was on his face.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips, muttering, "You never saw a girl before, or something?"

"Uh…you can see me?" the boy inquired suddenly.

"Yeah, of course I can see you! I'm not blind," Rukia replied haughtily.

The boy cursed under his breath, and wondered why she could see him. "Well, I'm not supposed to be seen by humans," he said after a moment.

"So you're a ghost? Or what?"

"I am a shinigami. A soul reaper. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," the boy introduced.

"A shinigami?" Rukia did not look very convinced. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, what do you think, I'm making a joke here?!" Ichigo did not look very pleased.

"Well, I'm just trying to confirm it! Geez, you don't have to be so hot-headed about it!"

Ichigo bellowed back at Rukia, "You're the hothead!" Then, he decided to calm down with haste, and ask the girl a question. "Where did that ghost go? That girl that you were with…"

"I have no idea," Rukia answered with a shrug. "At least she's safe."

"She's not safe. As long as she's in this world, the Hollows will be after her," Ichigo sighed.

"Hollows? Are those what the monsters are called? Was the thing you killed earlier a Hollow?"

"Yeah," Ichigo started to get impatient. "I'm gonna go find that girl. You stay here. Or go home, or whatever. Don't get in my way." Then, Ichigo dashed off down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled. "Come back here!" She rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "I'm not just going to stay here…" She broke into a run, going after the shinigami she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2: Substitute Shinigami

Rukia soon caught up with the shinigami, after hard running on her part. Ichigo was now kneeling before the ghost girl, saying something in a soft voice.

"You have to go to Soul Society. It's a nice place, okay?" Ichigo was saying.

"Don't scare her!" Rukia yelled, now, standing by Ichigo's side.

"I am not! And you're getting in the way!" Ichigo yelled back at Rukia.

"I just want to help," Rukia responded. "I can't stand just waiting around for something to happen. I want to help, too! I see ghosts, and I have been seeing them since I was little. I see them get eaten by…what was it? Oh, yeah, Hollows. Hollows keep eating the ghosts, and I can never help. I am always useless…"

Ichigo sighed, "I understand that you want to help, but you can't really help, okay? Just…" Then, Ichigo was cut off as a Hollow suddenly appeared! He hadn't felt its reiatsu, or spiritual force/pressure, and that was odd. Or, maybe he was simply not paying attention… And then, in a flash, the Hollow's white face let out a roar, and long spindly arms with sharp claws at the fingertips reached out, and pierced through Ichigo's right arm and chest. "Damn it!" Ichigo muttered as blood gushed out painfully.

"Ah! Oh, are you okay, Ichigo?!" Rukia exclaimed, with concern furrowing her brow. The ghost girl cowered behind Rukia with fear.

"Come here!" Ichigo beckoned with his left hand for Rukia to come closer. She did so, silently, with the girl sticking to her like glue. The Hollow let out a roar again.

"What's your name?" inquired Ichigo hurriedly.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia replied breathlessly.

"Okay, Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, his soul-slayer sword. "Stab this into your heart."

"What the heck?!"

"Just…trust me," Ichigo murmured simply, with pleading eyes.

Rukia's face softened. She didn't know why, but she trusted this shinigami, this person she just met a few minutes ago. As the hollow gave another roar, Rukia took the zanpakuto, and then pressed it toward herself, poking herself right in the chest with it. She closed her eyes, and then gasped as she opened them again. She was…well, different! She was…standing beside…her body! _That's my body?! _she thought with a bit of shock, that she soon overcame. Looking down, she saw that her outfit was similar to Ichigo's – black robes and straw-like sandals. She felt her spirit energy vibrate and flow within her, and was surprised that it felt…natural. Like it was meant to be.

"Now's your chance!" hollered Ichigo. "You said you wanted to help!" Rukia nodded, and jumped into a run, brandishing her zanpakuto. She thrust it at the massive Hollow's arm that was closest to her, and cut pretty deep. Crimson-colored blood spurted out at the wound, and the Hollow screeched in pain. Just then, Ichigo realized something. _What happened? Could it be? _he wondered. He seemed stunned. _She…Rukia…took all of my spirit power! I meant to lend her only a part of it, but…she took it all! How can that be?!_

While Ichigo was slouched there, against a picket fence, he called the ghost girl over. She was as shaky and frightened as ever. "Hey, there! You know, you should really go to Soul Society. If you stay here, those Hollows will keep chasing you. Why do you want to stay here?"

"Be-because…" the girl stuttered. "This is my home! Karakura Town is my home! I-I…don't want to leave it! I c-can't…"

"But, maybe it's time for a new home. People can change homes, you know."

"B-but…what if it's not…not a good new home? What if you move to a horrible place?"

"Every home has its positive side and its negative side. You just need to keep going, keep living, through all the bad stuff. You have to be strong if anything bad happens. But, I can assure you, if you survived this long being chased by Hollows, you really are strong."

"Really?" the girl's ghost eyes glittered with a bit of confidence. "Well, if you think so, I suppose Soul Society will be fine. I'll be brave!" The girl smiled a sweet, little smile. Then, Ichigo conducted the soul burial, or konso, on the ghost by tapping the hilt of his zanpakuto on her forehead. She dissipated into the air, and her soul – a lovely light – could be seen dancing upward through the skies.

Rukia continued to hack at the Hollow with her zanpakuto, and she missed once or twice because the Hollow dodged, but for the most part, the Hollow's limbs and chest were a bloody mess.

"Cut the mask!" Ichigo yelled. "Slice it in half!" He flinched as his yelling caused the wound in his chest to flash a prick of pain.

Rukia nodded, and then leaped up, holding her zanpakuto up high, and aimed for the Hollow's white mask. She sliced it clean down the center, and then, the Hollow seemed to disintegrate, and then, it was gone. Rukia, luckily, was not wounded at all. She was just…tired. Her breath was labored, and she trudged back over to Ichigo. "Where's the girl?" she asked, casting a quick scan of the area. She didn't see the ghost anywhere.

"She has gone to Soul Society…to the 'other side.' She's safe now," Ichigo answered, pressing his palm against his chest wound, and ignoring the wound in his arm.

"Oh my God, you need a doctor!" Rukia insisted. "We have to get you to a hospital, or something!"

"I might as well be a spirit; normal humans can't see me," said Ichigo. "Besides, humans can't heal me anyways."

"But…"

Ichigo cut in, "I'll be okay. You should go home. The sun is setting, and your parents will be worried."

"Oh!" Rukia looked to the west, and saw that the sun _was _setting. She hadn't realized the time. "Well, I guess I should go home then. But, I don't have parents. I live with my older brother."

"Well, whoever you live with, he'll be worried. Get back into your body."

"Oh, right!" Rukia then stepped into her body awkwardly, closed her eyes, and let her soul sink down into the shell-like encasement. She opened her eyes, and then, she was back in her body – in her schoolgirl uniform.

Ichigo motioned for her to go away, and Rukia got up hesitantly, and slowly started to walk down the sidewalk. She turned her head a few times to look back at Ichigo, who was bleeding against a fence, and she couldn't believe she was leaving him like that. But, since he was a shinigami, Rukia didn't really want to bother with arguing.

Ichigo called after her, "Remember, Kuchiki Rukia, you now have the responsibilities of a substitute shinigami!"


	3. Chapter 3: Transfer Student

Kuchiki Rukia woke up the next morning at the sun's dawn. She sat up in her bed, carefully recalling the events of the night before. She knew it wasn't a dream; it really happened. Everything was so dreamy, but definitely real. She was a…what did Ichigo call it? She was a substitute shinigami. Rukia clambered out of her bed, and hastily straightened her bunny-print blanket. Then, Rukia headed out of her room, and climbed down the stairs.

She entered the kitchen, and stepped out onto the linoleum tiles quietly. Her older brother, Byakuya, was sitting down and eating his breakfast. His facial expression showed no emotion whatsoever; it was just a blank, placid face…as usual. "Good morning, nii-sama," Rukia greeted politely.

Byakuya nodded in response as he ate silently.

Rukia went to the refrigerator, and grabbed a carton of orange juice. She poured the cool drink into a glass with cute little bunnies on them. Replacing the carton into the refrigerator, she got a quick breakfast by pouring herself a bowl of dry cereal. She sat down across from her brother, and ate her breakfast silently. She sipped her orange juice, and stole a glance at Byakuya a few times. He seemed to be thinking about something. Whatever it was, Rukia left him alone.

After finishing her breakfast, Rukia placed her silverware into the sink. She said softly, "I will be going to school now…" She left the house and called over her shoulder, "Bye!" Her brother didn't say anything; he usually ignored her anyways.

Rukia walked down the street steadily, making her way to the Karakura Town's high school. The school soon came into view, and she entered alongside the bustle of students around her.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san!" a pretty girl with long orange hair and bangs called out.

"Hey, Inoue!" Rukia said to Inoue Orihime. "And hi, Arisawa-san!" greeted Rukia to Orihime's best friend Arisawa Tatsuki, who was running toward them with a grin. Tatsuki was also Rukia's old childhood friend.

"Hey!" Tatsuki replied with her hand up in greeting. The three girls started walking to their homeroom class together, idly chatting about random things. Rukia was only half paying attention, since her mind was wondering about the things she learned the afternoon before – like how shinigamis actually existed. And, those strange monsters were called Hollows. And…she was now a substitute shinigami. It was a bit freaky to think about.

"Hello? Kuchiki-san?" Orihime cocked her head and waved her arm in front of Rukia's face.

"Oh!" Rukia smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry… What were you saying?"

"Hehe, I think I forgot too!" Orihime burst out into little fits of giggles as they all ran into homeroom and took their seats. The classroom was already almost full of students. Standing over by a wall chatting were Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, and Sado Yasutora. Well, Sado wasn't actually chatting with them, but listening quietly and making short comments here and there.

In one of the middle rows of seats sat Ishida Uryu. He was currently working on sewing something. So far, no one could decipher what it was…but it would soon transform into something recognizable as he made the quick, but careful, stitches.

In the row of desks behind Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime, Honshou Chizuru, Natsui Mahana, and Kogawa Michiru were whispering and giggling about who-knows-what.

All in all, the classroom seemed normal, like any other regular school day. But then, as Rukia laughed at Orihime's funny comment about a cake that she tasted that morning, she looked at the classroom's doorway. _What the hell?! _she thought.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled as she leaped out of her seat, pointing at the person who had just walked through the door. He was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, the shinigami that Rukia met the day before. The classroom grew quiet, and all eyes turned onto Rukia. She swallowed, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. _I shouldn't have yelled out like that…_Rukia sat back down in her seat.

Ichigo glared at Rukia and pretended not to know her. "Excuse me?" he asked innocently. "Do I know you?"

Rukia gasped, "Well, you – "

Then, she got cut off by Ichigo as he introduced himself, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mizuiro said a-matter-of-factly from over at the wall, "This is the new transfer student!" Rukia still appeared to be shocked. Sado and Keigo nodded in unison.

Tatsuki murmured, "Yeah, I think I heard about that the other day." Rukia still stood there, gaping.

Ichigo muttered, "Yeah, I'm a transfer student, so I don't think I know anyone here…"

"You can sit next to us!" Orihime offered with a friendly smile. "Sit next to Kuchiki-san!" Orihime waved a hand at the empty seat beside Rukia.

"Thanks," Ichigo uttered. As he slid into the seat next to Rukia, he shot her a look that seemed to say, 'play-along-or-else-you-will-be-sorry.'

Rukia managed to say, "Hi, Ichigo, it's nice to meet you! My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Orihime started introducing the people in the room, starting with herself: "I'm Inoue Orihime! That's Arisawa Tatsuki, and behind us is Honshou Chizuru, Natsui Mahana, and Kogawa Michiru, and…" Orihime continued pointing and gesturing with her arms around the classroom, and presented the various people to the transfer student. Ichigo just nodded after every few names to show that he was paying attention.

Rukia sighed, letting her head stay propped up by her hand, whose elbow was on the top of her desk. _This is going to be a long day…_


	4. Chapter 4

Once homeroom was over, Rukia snatched Ichigo's arm, and dragged him out to the hallway. She demanded, "What are you doing here?! You're a shinigami! How come everyone else can see you?!"

Ichigo sighed, and ran a hand through his bright orange hair. "I guess I'll have to explain…" he began. "Well, I was supposed to go back to Soul Society, but I can't, considering the fact that you took all my shinigami powers, when I was trying to lend you only part of it…" Rukia appeared to be stunned, and her eyes were wide with surprise. Ichigo continued, "And everyone else can see me because I'm in a gigai, a faux body, right now. It's your fault that I have to use this stupid gigai!"

"Uh…what do you mean by gigai? Faux body? What…?" Rukia questioned.

"It's a temporary body for emergency use only," Ichigo explained a bit impatiently. "If shinigami are extremely weakened, they enter these to wait for their powers to return."

"Oh."

"Since you are basically the cause of me losing my powers, then you have to take your role as a substitute shinigami seriously. You have to use your powers to fight Hollows."

"Don't I need training or something?!" Rukia exclaimed. She had taken karate lessons, and stuff like that, but she had never actually wielded a sword before… until the night before, that is.

"You did fine last night," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "No need for any extra training." Without a word, Ichigo took out a silver-tone cell phone that was beeping. "A hollow!" he shouted.

"What?! Right now?!" Rukia cried out. "But…"

Ichigo yanked her away, down the hallway, and out into the sidewalks. He pulled out a red glove, and then seemed to run into Rukia, and Rukia hollered, "What are you doing?!"

Then, before she knew it, Rukia was out of her body…in her spirit form. She was clad in the traditional black robes, and the awkward sandals of a shinigami. She looked at her body, which was on the sidewalk, and it came as a bit of a shock to see, just like when she first attained her shinigami powers.

"Come on!" Ichigo tugged on Rukia's sleeve roughly, and she nodded, falling into step alongside him. "The damn Hollow should be near here somewhere…" he muttered as he looked at his cell phone's screen.

Then, there was a loud crash, and a couple of trees crumpled down under the weight of a Hollow. A little boy's spirit was running away from the Hollow, crying and screaming for help. This Hollow had a spider-like body, and seemed intent on devouring the little spirit.

Rukia gasped, "I have to help him!"

Ichigo nodded as if confirming her statement, and noted, "You're taking the job as a substitute shinigami seriously." He obviously approved. _It's easier if she already wants to do it; that way I don't have to talk her into helping the kid. _

Rukia whipped out her zanpakuto from its sheath, and then sprinted towards the Hollow, slicing off the multiple limbs, and then finishing the attack with a cut down the center of its white mask. The Hollow fell backwards, and then disintegrated into nothingness.

"Now, you have to conduct the soul burial," Ichigo instructed, pointing at the quivering kid.

"Hey, there," Rukia said gently, kneeling down on one knee. "I guess I have to get you to Heaven, eh? …Well, it's called Soul Society. Those scary monsters won't be chasing you anymore, okay?" She smiled softly, and then tapped the hilt of her zanpakuto onto the spirit boy's forehead. He started to glow, and then he turned into a little butterfly, going off on his way to Soul Society.

Rukia and Ichigo watched for a little moment, before Rukia stood up and brushed off her miniskirt. "I'm going home now," she declared simply. Then, she started heading back to the sidewalk where she had left her body.

* * *

Ichigo followed Rukia as she walked down the sidewalk. A girl was lying toward the side of the street. "Oh my God, are you okay?!" Rukia ran over to her, helping her up. It was Orihime, and she seemed okay. She giggled, and nodded enthusiastically. "Did a car hit you?!"

"…Probably," she said with a cheery smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia hissed in his ear, "Inoue Orihime! You know; the one who was introducing everybody else this morning. How the hell do you not remember that?!"

"Oh," Ichigo showed a bit of annoyance on his face, but didn't say anything else. He suddenly noticed a large, dark spot on Orihime's leg. "What's that big bruise from?" he asked.

"Oh? Did that just appear when the car hit me?" Orihime seemed slightly confused.

"It looks terrible! Does it hurt?" Rukia said.

"A little…" Orihime replied. "But I feel fine!"

"You sure?" Rukia didn't look convinced. Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, examining the bruise.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "You have a serious look on your face!"

"Uh…nothing's wrong!" Ichigo stood up hastily.

Orihime waved good-bye to Ichigo and Rukia, and then crossed the street.

"She makes me worry sometimes…" Rukia mumbled with a fluttering sigh.

Ichigo was thinking about something; he seemed to know something that Rukia didn't know. _That bruise… could it be a Hollow?_

* * *

As the sun was setting, it cast a glorious orange glow upon the skies. The skies were a big blend of beautiful colors – gold, red, pink, orange, and soft, mellow yellow. Ichigo was asking questions about Orihime, and Rukia was answering them.

"Her older brother…took his last breath about three years ago," Rukia explained. "Apparently, he was her only blood relative. It was a car accident. But, I only found out recently."

"How was your spirit power at that time?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all like right now! It was just recently when I could see and talk to ghosts so clearly," Rukia answered. "And what's with all these questions?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said as he picked up his walking pace.

"Where are you going?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Home."

"Which is…?" Rukia stopped her question. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Then don't ask, damn it!"

"Hey, I didn't actually ask the question yet!" Rukia called out after him.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for not having a Chapter Title. I couldn't think of one, but if anyone thinks of one, please let me know. Also, I would love for people to give me their input on what they want to see in this fanfiction. I am not sure which parts I should skip, or which parts I should make up and add in myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Closet

Rukia woke up the next morning with a long, relaxed yawn. She closed her eyes, and stretched for a moment. "Mmm…" she had a nice dream about adorable bunnies! It was the cutest thing ever! They were hopping about in a lush, green field with many, many beautiful flowers! There were flowers of practically every color, and the field was a glorious spectrum. The bunnies nibbled on the grass and leaves timidly, and their eyes sparkled like little gems! Rukia smiled contentedly, and then opened her eyes, the lingering image of rabbits still there in front of her. She shook her head once, twice, and then climbed out of bed, and then draped her blanket neatly back on top of her bed.

Rukia strode over to her closet, sliding open the white door. "_AHHH!_" she screamed. Sitting there was Ichigo, the shinigami. He woke up from his slumber with a start.

"Damn it, why the hell do you have to scream so loud?!" Ichigo grumbled. He was wide awake now. So much for getting a good night's sleep. It wasn't even that late yet; the sun had just begun to rise.

"That's your fault, not mine!" Rukia yelled. "How do you expect me to react if I open up my closet, expecting to see what I normally see every morning, but instead, some random person is sitting there?!"

"Hmph. I'm not 'some random person;' you met me."

"That's beside the point!" Rukia glared at Ichigo, and he glared right back at her.

Then, a knocking came at Rukia's bedroom door. That could only mean one thing – Byakuya.

"Who are you talking to?"

Rukia jerked up, alert, and slammed the closet door in Ichigo's face. "Damn it!" he muttered as he fell backward.

"Oh, nobody!" Rukia shouted to her brother.

"I heard talking," Byakuya stated simply. He was sure he had heard Rukia talking to somebody.

"I was…talking to myself! Right? Right!" Rukia giggled, confirming herself. "Yes, that's right!"

Byakuya turned on his heel and walked away as if nothing happened. He didn't even bother to argue; it wasn't worth his time.

Rukia listened quietly, and once she was sure that Byakuya was already down the stairs, and out of earshot, Rukia opened the closet again.

"Shh… Don't be too noisy! My brother doesn't know you're here, and frankly, it's better if it stays that way!" Rukia said softly.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied.

"How did you get in here? …You know what? I don't want to know. I think you should leave now," Rukia suggested.

"Why?!"

"Don't be a pervert! I have to get changed, duh!" Rukia rolled her eyes and waited for Ichigo to leave.

Ichigo nodded, and then walked over to Rukia's window, opening it, and leaping out.

"What?!" Rukia covered her mouth as she shouted, muffling the sound as soon as it emerged. She didn't expect Ichigo to just…jump out the window! _He could get hurt! _She thought.

Rukia ran over to the windowsill, peering out. Ichigo wasn't anywhere in sight. The view below her was just an empty, normal street. She saw a person walking a dog, and that was it. Closing her window, she sighed, and tromped back to her closet, rummaging for her grey school uniform.


	6. Chapter 6: Hollows

Rukia sat in homeroom, and Ichigo was sitting next to her. The classroom was noisy, and a lot of the students were curious about Ichigo.

"Why did you transfer here?" asked Keigo. "You aren't some sort of delinquent, are you?!"

Ichigo growled, "No way!"

Mizuiro asked, "Well, where did you live before you moved to Karakura Town?"

"Uh…" Ichigo didn't feel like making up a story.

"Don't bother him!" Tatsuki yelled with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't have to answer all your questions."

"Thanks," Rukia and Ichigo said in unison. But then, Rukia wondered why she thanked Tatsuki; it was Ichigo's problem, not hers.

Orihime and Tatsuki slid into the seats surrounding Rukia and Ichigo, Orihime on Ichigo's left, and Tatsuki on Rukia's right.

"Did you know Rukia before transferring?" Orihime asked with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"Er…no," Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"Oh, you seem close though…" Orihime said halfheartedly.

"Well, I guess we just became friends quickly…?" Rukia tried to give a reason for their 'closeness.'

"Whatever. It's no big deal about the reason anyways," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah!" Orihime said with a grin. "Kuchiki-san is just so friendly; everyone likes her!"

Rukia laughed and said, "You're way too nice, Inoue!"

Ichigo's cell phone beeped, and he took it out, flipping it open. _A Hollow! And, it's right outside the school! _"Rukia! We gotta go. _Now!_"

"What?! But…class is about to start! Why do we have to leave?" Rukia whined. Then, she heard the roar of a Hollow. And… she saw it outside the window. "Oh, you're right!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of class, both of them sprinting down the hallways. The teacher yelled after them, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Ichigo and Rukia ran outside, and Ichigo put on the red glove, like before, and pulled out Rukia's soul. Her body fell down, on the grass, and then Ichigo yelled, "Now!"

Rukia nodded, and unsheathed her zanpakuto, and then ran at the roaring Hollow, slashing its mask in two. That Hollow was easy enough to slay. Then, another one seemed to crawl out from another direction, and Rukia sliced off its limbs quickly, with nimble speed and newfound strength, and then soon, that Hollow was gone too.

"We're done here," Ichigo said with a sigh. He was glad that Rukia was doing her part as a substitute shinigami with little complaint. _She really has the spirit of a shinigami!_ But, deep inside, Ichigo felt a twang of bitter pain. He knew that giving his powers to a human was basically against Soul Society's laws, but, he pushed that thought aside. He had to concentrate on what was going on now.

Rukia got back into her body, and then stood up, heading back to class with Ichigo behind her.

* * *

Back in the classroom, it seemed like a few people could sense the Hollows. First of all, Orihime felt something odd was going on when Ichigo and Rukia ran out like that. So did Tatsuki, but Tatsuki just shrugged it off. Orihime, however, also heard the Hollow's roar, and she winced, wondering what it was.

Someone else in the classroom turned to look at the Hollow, and could obviously see it clearly. He thought to himself, _Rukia is a shinigami now, eh? I have known it for a while now, ever since I noticed that her ribbon is red, instead of white. _The person thinking this was none other than Ishida. Then, as the Hollow was slain, another Hollow popped up, and Ishida surveyed this with minor, aloof interest. _She's not bad at fighting, I have to admit. But, nonetheless, Quincys shall always defeat the shinigami._

And, then, there was Sado, also known as "Chad." He was sitting in his seat, silent, even though he heard the roar of the Hollow. He glanced out the window, but saw nothing but a blur. He figured that it was probably his imagination, even though he was sure he heard the loud noise.

Rukia wasn't the only human in Karakura Town with spiritual powers.


	7. Chapter 7: Mod Soul Part I

Rukia climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, with a tray of breakfast in her hands. Once she entered her bedroom, she called, "Ichigo!" He didn't answer her call, and she swung open the door to her closet. No one was inside. _Where is he? _she wondered. _Oh, well. Whatever. _Rukia shrugged, and sat down on her bed to eat the breakfast herself.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside a building with a sign that read, "Urahara Shop." Ichigo looked pretty annoyed. "Hey! Anyone in here?!" he yelled.

Two children soon opened the door. There was one boy with red hair, and a girl with black hair tied up into two ponytails. The boy glared at Ichigo and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo muttered, "What a way to treat your customer…"

The girl, Ururu, apologized softly, "Sorry! Sorry!"

But the boy, Jinta, just rolled his eyes. He reluctantly let Ichigo into the shop. Once inside, a buff, tall man named Tessai welcomed Ichigo warmly. Stepping out from a hallway, Urahara grins from beneath his green and white striped hat.

"Welcome, Ichigo!" Urahara said cheerfully.

"Did my order come in?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I believe!" Urahara turned to Ururu. "Could you go get it?" Ururu nodded obediently, and then scurried off to retrieve the order.

Within moments, Ururu brought an item wrapped up in paper. Ichigo nodded, and said, "Thanks." Urahara waved a good-bye as Ichigo left the shop.

* * *

At school, Rukia sat at her desk, drumming her fingers on her arm absentmindedly. "Whoa!" She was taken by surprise as Ichigo grabbed her arm, dragging her forceably to the hallway. "Geez!" Rukia shouted. "You could be a bit more gentle!"

Ichigo decided to ignore Rukia, and instead, he shoved something that looks sort of like a candy-dispenser in his face. Down the side, it read, "Soul Candy."

"What is this?" Rukia asked.

"It's Soul Candy. When you eat it, an artificial soul will take your place, and then you will turn into a shinigami," Ichigo explained. "Try it!"

Rukia pressed the top of the candy dispenser, and as she swallowed the candy that fell into her mouth, she felt her own soul get pushed out of her body, and then, she was standing in her shinigami attire. _Wow, _she thought in awe. Her real body was now the home of a modified soul. Not an artificial soul, but a modified soul. The mod soul looked around, confused as to her surroundings and the body she was in. Rukia asked Ichigo, "Are you sure this is okay…?"

Ichigo replied, "Yeah, yeah! Let's go. There are hollows to kill!" He dragged the shinigami out of the school hurriedly, leaving the mod soul behind.

"What…?" the mod soul murmured. She looked around, and then touched her head. She felt Rukia's hair. "Is this…my hair? Where am I?"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out as she exited the classroom with Tatsuki. "Let's eat lunch!"

"_Ah!_" the mod soul screamed, not knowing these people. _Who the hell are these girls?! _she wondered. Then, as students started pouring out of the classroom, heading outside for lunch, the mod soul screamed again: "Ahh!"

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked, her face showing concern.

Keigo and Mizuiro both cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you screaming about?" Mizuiro asked.

"_Ahh!_" the mod soul screamed again. Her face was contorted in an almost insane expression, and she pointed at Keigo and Mizuiro. She screamed, "Perverts! You're all perverts!" Then, she turned on Orihime and Tatsuki, and accused, "You're all perverts!" She pointed at Orihime and Tatsuki too. "Don't come near me!" The mod soul leaped up and down, to incredible heights, and flailed and waved her arm in a spazzing manner. "Don't come near me! Please! _Ahh!_"

"What the…?!" Tatsuki was shocked. This was not like Rukia. At all. "How can you call Orihime a pervert?!" Tatsuki demanded a bit angrily, as her shock subsided.

"I can, because I can!" the mod soul wailed. "_She_ asked me to lunch! Gah! Perverts! You're all perverts!" It was quite a sight to see. The mod soul was in Rukia's body, so it looked as if Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Byakuya, was spazzing out in total paranoia. Paranoia of perverts, that is. She was leaped up and down, and screaming, and appeared somewhat as having a seizure. She jumped so high that her head touched the ceiling of the school. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" The modified soul kept pointing her index finger at Orihime, swinging her arm up and down, but in Orihime's general direction. "Rukia" ran back into the classroom at superb speed, and then leaped right over the teacher's head, landing behind the teacher. The teacher gaped for a moment, and then fainted!

"That's it!" Tatsuki said angrily as she stalked into the classroom. "Orihime is _not _a pervert!"

* * *

Rukia had slain a hollow, and then another hollow. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong. "We have to get back to school!" she said as she sheathed her zanpakuto.

"What?" Ichigo didn't sense anything wrong, but he hurriedly ran to catch up to Rukia, who was headed back towards school. As the school came into view, Rukia leapt up towards the window of the classroom. The class was awfully noisy, and even though it was lunchtime, everyone was back in the classroom.

All of a sudden, a desk started flying out the window. "What?!" Rukia gasped, dodging he desk nimbly. Then, a chair came flying out, and Ichigo barely escaped. Rukia and Ichigo hurriedly entered the classroom. Part of the class was in shock, debating whether or not Rukia went insane, and another part of the class was cheering for Tatsuki, whom was chucking various furnishings at Rukia.

The real Rukia had no idea what was going on. She stared in horror as she watched the artificial soul, in her body, jumping up and down, weeping, and pointing to everyone in the classroom, screaming one word: "Pervert!"

Rukia, the real one, yelled, "Get out of my body, _now!_"

"No! Noooo!" the mod soul bawled. "You pervert! I will never let you have this body back! Pervert!"

"_What?!_" Now, Rukia was angry. The mod soul sobbed, tears streaming out of her eyes and down her cheeks, and then jumped out of the classroom window, landing safely on her feet. "Stop!" Rukia hollered.

Ichigo slapped his forehead with his palm, and concluded, "That artificial soul must have been a mod soul…"

Rukia heard Ichigo, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just jumped out of the window, chasing down her body. Ichigo sighed, and followed Rukia close behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Mod Soul Part II

Tears streamed out of the nameless mod soul's eyes. She sobbed softly to herself, "Why must this world be so horribly perverted!" Her paranoia swept throughout her trembling body. She shot fleeting looks all around her, and everything seemed to be suspiciously "perverted." Even the sky. And the trees. "Argh! Everything is …staring at me!" she cried out as she ran. "Perverts! You're all perverts! And I will_ not_ strip off my clothes!"

Some random passerby started walking the other direction as the mod soul's voice rang out like a screeching out-of-tune trumpet. The mod soul then muttered to herself between hiccups as she slowed down a bit, "If perverts weren't bad enough…hic…why….uh! Why is it that I was…was…supposed to…hic…to be killed? I was born just to be killed… hiccup! It's…it's not fair!" She rubbed at her reddened eyes, thinking about what she_ did_ remember about becoming a mod soul. She knew she was lucky to have escaped death when all mod souls were scheduled to be killed, but she couldn't stand the injustice of it all! Even though she was 'alive,' it didn't mean much. Especially when you were in a world of perverted people! "It's so not fair!" she yelled, in Rukia's body.

Rukia and Ichigo finally caught up to the mod soul. "You!" Rukia yelled between huffs. "Stop making a fool of…well, me!" She and Ichigo were quite out of breath; the mod soul ran _extremely_ fast, at superhuman speed.

The mod soul turned to run away, but Rukia grabbed her arm forceably. "_Let go!_" the mod soul shrieked.

Rukia sighed, "Please, just calm down… We're not here to hurt you."

Ichigo whispered something in Rukia's ear, and Rukia listened, still gripping onto the mod soul's arm. After a few minutes, Rukia gasped and breathed, "R-really?! They were going to…do that? But…" Rukia stared at the mod soul for a moment.

"What are you looking at?!" The mod soul demanded, wiping her moist eyes on her arm as her tears started to stop streaming down. "Pervert…" the mod soul muttered.

Ichigo explained to Rukia the whole situation on mod souls. Rukia didn't think it was fair at all that the mod souls were created, but then they were ordered to be destroyed. _A death date set before you were born must be unbearable! _Rukia thought forlornly.

"We know who you are," Ichigo said after an awkward moment of silence.

"…What?" the mod soul asked quietly, not understanding what Ichigo meant. "You can't know who I am. I have no name…"

Rukia explained, "Ichigo means that we know what you had to go through. I'm sorry that you had a hard life, during whatever life you have. Being a mod soul must be hard…especially since you were supposed to…you were supposed to be…" Rukia's voice trailed off.

"I know, I know," said the mod soul as she nodded her head fiercely. "No need to remind me…" The mod soul felt a fresh tear rolling down her cheek as she blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from free-flowing.

"It's okay, though! You can stay with us! We'll protect you from whoever wants to kill you!" Rukia promised with a friendly pat on the mod soul's back.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What do you mean we –" His voice was sharply cut off as Rukia kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"Don't mind the scary guy," Rukia said with a throbbing vein. "My name is Rukia, by the way!"

The mod soul nodded and whispered, "I wish I had a name… Then I could introduce myself too… wahh!" Tears started surging out of the mod soul's eyes in clear, little rivers. "It's not fair! Not fair!" she whined with a childish air.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were taken aback. They both soothed, "Calm down! Please, don't cry! Stop crying please! It's okay…it's okay…"

Rukia finally decided, "Well, if you don't have a name, then we'll name you!"

"Really?" the mod soul asked with glittering eyes. She hurriedly wiped away her tears.

"Yes, really!" Rukia said. "Hm…" She thought for a moment, and then scowled at Ichigo as she caught him rolling his eyes. "I got it! We'll name you Kon. It's short for Kaizo Konpaku."

_Kaizo Konpaku, _thought Ichigo. _Modified Soul. Hm… that would fit well._

Kon was a bit shocked, and she gawked at Rukia.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked with a confused expression plastered onto her face.

"Everything! What kind of name is "Kon?!" It sounds so…so… masculine! Ugh! I hate it!"

"Hey, you _wanted_ a name!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah, but I wanted a _decent_ name, at least!"

"Like what?" Ichigo questioned.

"Like… Kai! Now, that sounds better!" Kon trilled with one finger thrust in the air with pride.

"No," Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Why?! Kai sounds so much cooler!" whimpered Kon.

"That's exactly the reason why."


	9. Chapter 9: Quincy Part I

**A/N:** Okay… Personally, I really _do not_ want to have to rewrite every single one of Bleach's episodes. I know they're all great, but I would rather write all the more exciting parts. I'm not going to explain everything, so I'm skipping most of the 'minor' parts like Orihime's brother, some Hollow run-ins, explaining Ichigo's mother, the shinigami run-in in episodes 8 and 9 of Bleach, Don Kan'onji, and some other things. I'm assuming you're a Bleach fan from here on out, so I'm hoping that you know all the 'background information.' All of those events _did_ happen, I want to make that clear. I am just simply not re-writing all of those. The outcomes were all the same. I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Rukia was in the hallways idly chatting with some friends in her class. Ichigo was hanging out with some of the guys in the class; even though he was 'new,' he made 'friends' pretty quickly with some of the students.

"Did you hear?" Mahana asked. "Ishida-san came in first in the boys' assessments!"

"Uh…who?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

Orihime answered, "Ishida Uryu! He's in our class."

"He…he is?" Rukia mumbled. She thought to herself hard, trying to recall someone named Ishida Uryu in her homeroom. Much to her dismay and embarrassment, Rukia couldn't remember him.

* * *

Ichigo's cell phone started beeping; a Hollow! Ichigo sprinted over to Rukia, quick on his feet, and snatched her arm roughly, tearing her away from her friends. "Ah!" Rukia yelped in surprise as she got tugged along. _Oh, it must be a Hollow…_she thought to herself in realization.

Two girls in the hallway giggled and whispered to each other as they eyed Ichigo and Rukia, "They must be dating! How cute!"

Rukia shrugged Ichigo's arm off her own arm and ran along next to him. In her rush, she bumped into somebody. "Sorry! Gomen nasai!" Rukia called over her shoulder as she continuing running. The person she collided with did not say a word, and seemed eerily calm and nonchalant as he brushed off his shoulder with one hand. He continues walking, his black hair ruffled a bit as some people stride past him. He was Ishida Uryu; the same person that Rukia could not remember earlier. He knew who she was, even if she didn't know who he was…

* * *

"What a stupid phone!" Rukia yelled in exasperation as she pointed at Ichigo's cell phone. "There's no Hollow here!" She waved her arm around eloquently. The street was empty and void of any danger whatsoever. "You should get the thing fixed!"

Ichigo glared at the Substitute Shinigami before him. "It's my phone!" he hollers back at Rukia. "And it's working fine! Damn it…"

Suddenly, someone clad in stark white stepped out from hiding. He wore rectangular glasses, and carried himself with a sense of pride and class. His white outfit had bright blue cross markings over it, and he wore a shiny silver cross bracelet on his right wrist. He greeted politely, "Hello, Kuchiki-san. And Kurosaki-kun." Even though he was being polite, his eyes glowed with contempt of some sort. Toward both of them.

"Who are you…?" Rukia asked slowly. "And how do you know us?"

The mysterious teenager ignored the questions and pushed his glasses with two fingers. He inquired, "Kuchiki-san, you can see ghosts, can't you?" He knew the answer already, but asked it anyways.

Both Rukia's and Ichigo's faces displayed their utter shock. _H-how does he know that?! _they both thought in unison. But, they had no time to ponder that thought, for Ichigo's cell phone started beeping loudly once more. _A Hollow?! _

The stranger in white who was unknown to Rukia and Ichigo was actually Ishida Uryu. And, he had spiritual powers, just like Rukia did. He could sense the Hollow's presence; there was no need of a petty cell phone for him. The silver cross that Uryu wore on his wrist suddenly released glowing blue energy! The energy fluctuated quickly, and was fashioned into the stunning form of a cerulean-colored archer's bow. Uryu pulled back the bowstring and released a single arrow, made out of spirit particles, and it whizzed through the air at expert speed, hitting a Hollow far in the distance. Uryu's eyes glittered smugly.

"Who are you?!" Rukia demanded with a stunned look slapped on her face.

"Ishida Uryu, a Quincy," Uryu replied. "And I hate Shinigami. That means, Kuchiki Rukia, that I hate _you_."

Rukia stared at Ishida Uryu in shock.

* * *

The following day, Rukia was frustrated and annoyed while in class. _I can't even remember his name! Argh… _Rukia thought in regard to the Quincy she met the day before.

Orihime reminded Rukia softly, "Ishida Uryu…"

"Yeah! That's it!" Rukia said.

"Ishida-kun is in the Handicraft Club with me!" Orihime added perkily. "He's very talented!"

"Really…?" Rukia's face displayed her skepticism.

"Mmhmm!" Orihime confirmed, pulling Rukia with her to go to the Handicraft Club. They walked down the hallway, and then peeked into the club's classroom together.

Rukia watched in amazement as Ishida threaded his needle with expertise and mended a ripped and torn stuffed animal quickly and perfectly. His hands and arms were swift and elegant as he made the repairing stitches to the stuffed toy. Ishida returns the toy to its owner, and she squeals merrily, "Thank you! Arigato! Arigato!"

Rukia stopped watching Ishida, and started to walk away from the Handicraft Club's classroom. "Are you okay, Kuchiki-san? Did something happen with Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked.

"It's nothing, nothing," Rukia replied with a jaunty wave of her hand without bothering to look over her shoulder.

Rukia walked down the hall, and stopped by a corner, hiding against the opposite wall. She waited for Ishida Uryu to walk by, and then started tailing him, keeping several yards away as to remain inconspicuous. Soon, Ishida was out of the school, and Rukia followed him quietly.

Uryu walked down a pathway, and then got to a flight of stairs. He started climbing the flight of stairs with no expression on his face. As he reached the top step, he halted his pace abruptly. "Are you going to keep following me, Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked out loud, his voice as clear as a professional announcer.

Rukia revealed herself, quickly climbing the stairs to stand next to Ishida. _He knew I was following him? _Rukia thought, impressed.

"I was aware of your presence ever since you were watching me at the Handicraft Club," Ishida stated frankly. "You are foolish to let your spirit power leak out. And, you do not have the ability to sense those with high spirit power, do you? I have known all along that you have a massive amount of spirit power. I also know that you gained Shinigami powers around the month of May. Rukia is a Shinigami, not a regular human." Without warning, long strips of what looked like ribbons started floating and waving vertically around Ishida. Rukia realized that they were spirit threads, condensed and visual spirit power. Ishida reached out and seized a red spirit thread.

Rukia was taken aback, and a bit startled. "Wh-what?!" she stuttered.

"Shinigamis' spirit threads are a different color," Ishida explained as he let go of Rukia's red spirit thread. "Kuchiki Rukia, I challenge you to a duel! The duel will prove which is superior: the Quincy or the Shinigami." Ishida told himself, _This will prove once and for all that Shinigami are unnecessary._


End file.
